Family Ties
by Lichan
Summary: Duo's father has found him again, and now he must deal with this new threat. (1+2, 3+4, eventually). I'm sorry to say I'm going to put this story on hold for now. Just until my muse comes back. It ran away screaming when if saw where I was going with this
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, you wouldn't get to read this for free. I'd charge, and Relena wouldn't have survived her encounter with Heero.(snickering). So sorry, I know you whished I owned it but it is the property of: Hajime Yadate 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, you wouldn't get to read this for free. I'd charge, and Relena wouldn't have survived her encounter with Heero.(snickering). So sorry, I know you wished I owned it but it is the property of: Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino. And because of this Relena lives to be bashed another day. Now on with the fic.

Family Ties

Duo turned over on the bed, still pretending he was asleep, he quietly watched Heero work on his laptop.

//God he's so cute. I wonder if he knows what just being around him does to me. I wonder if he ever feels the same.//

"Breakfast is ready!"

Duo made the impression of just waking up as Heero shut down his computer and went downstairs. He quickly got dressed and raced down to breakfast in time to beat Wufei to the first pancake.

***

The phone rang halfway through breakfast, Duo got up to answer it relinquishing the last pancake to Wufei who was deathglaring him.

// Wasn't that hungry anyway, not with Heero sitting that close to me.//

"Hello?"

"Hello son."

~ ~ ~

//If I could hold him just once I . . . no better not to think such things.//

Heero watched Duo all through breakfast he was so lively and energetic. Duo was fighting Wufei for the last pancake.

//I don't think he's even still hungry. He still has some on his plate.//

The phone rang. Duo forfeited the pancake to answer the phone. Suddenly he began to clench the phone in his hand and he turned as white as a sheet.

//What's going on he looks terrified. What could scare him like that.//

~ ~ ~

Duo turned away from the others and kept his voice low and even.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm hurt can't a father call his son. I see you've done very well for yourself. Entire world knows you , or of you. Friendly with the vice foreign minister Darlin. Ya even got a extremely rich friend putting you up."

Duo smiled.

(I would point out that this is not a smile you would want directed your way.)0

"I never do anything in halves. I'll ask you again what do you want."

"Well seeing how well you've done for yourself. I was planning on seeing if you would mind showing me your gundam schematics."

"Like hell I will."

"I was thinking you'd say something like that. I have someone here who wants to say hi."

"Duo?"

"Justin," Duo whispered.

"Justin what are you doing there?"

"He found me Duo. I couldn't hide from him. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Justin are you all right?"

"I think my leg's broken. Duo please help me he'll kill me just like..."

"I know," Duo broke in. "I know, don't worry I'll get you. Put him back on."

"Well rethought my little request."

"How do I know you won't kill him?"

"Trust me, would I kill my son for no reason?"

"Yes."

"Ha ha ha, you'll still have to trust me. Meet me at the house, give me the schematics and you'll get your brother unharmed. Well, at least more than he already is. I had to punish him for leaving, you see. Good by . . .`Duo.'"

Duo hung up. He stood their, for how long he didn't know, then he turned around and went upstairs to pack. He would save his brother.

TBC

Don't worry I'll try to keep this fairly short and answers to the questions raised in this chapter will be addressed in the next chapter.


	2. Default Chapter

Family Ties

Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing. I really wish I did. You get the idea.

Family Ties

Part 2

Duo quickly piled some clothes and things into his bag. Mentally checking off points as he went along. // Gun . . . ammunition . . . first aid kit . . .// He turned as the door opened, still stuffing the items into his bag.

Heero stood there taking in his rushed packing.

"Don't go alone."

Duo paused. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much, but I'd know a lot more if you told me what's going on."

Duo moved to sit on his bed, fingering the end of his braid. Heero had changed a lot in the four years after the war he never would have cared, or shown that he cared anyway, about his team's welfare before.

"It was. . . a guy I knew when I was little. He's . . . been trying to track me down. He wants my gundam schematics."

"Why would you give him those?"

"He has a hostage . . . my twin brother Justin."

Heero took this revelation in stride. He moved over to sit at the chair next to the desk, giving his full attention to his partner.

"He's going to trade your brother for the schematics?"

"Ya. I'm supposed to meet him at the L2 colony."

"Do you know what the hostage's condition is?"  


"Broken leg. Probably nothing more serious for a while at least. I doubt he'll stay that way for long though.

//He's still not telling me something. Damn it, the war is over! Why won't he stop dodging our questions.//

"I'll go with you."

//I don't want him involved in this. But . . . I need help. It's sure to be a double cross. There is no way he'd let me leave with Justin. Besides if he knows I was the Gundam pilot of the Deathscythe, he should know then that I won't give up those schematics without a fight. We worked too hard to get rid of all the Mobile Suits for them to come back now that we have finally attained peace.// "Fine, but we have to be careful. He's bound to be watching me."

"Agreed." Heero left to prepare his own supplies. He was glad Duo had agreed to his coming along. Not that Duo's refusal would have stopped him. It was just easier to keep an eye on him this way.

~ ~ ~

They quickly tracked down a shuttle heading for the right colony. They then slipped out of the safehouse telling the others only that there was something they had to do on Duo's home colony and they would only be gone a few days.

~ ~ ~

"Thanks Heero." Duo said as he leaned back to catch up on some sleep before they arrived at their destination.

"What for?"

"For backing me up. I'd probably of bungled the job without my favorite partner to back me up." Duo's voice was playful as he waited expectantly for Heero's response.

"Hn."

Duo put his thoughts of Heero out of his mind as he drifted of to sleep. But his mind easily found other notions to fill his dreams. Visions of running children being chased by blood stained hands filled his mind.

TBC

I know that was a really short chapter and it didn't tell you any more. But dang it I'm not creative on vacation. My best ideas come from sitting in science banging my head against my desk!

Comments? Questions? Come on you know how to review so do so.


End file.
